Hijacked for a week!
by KittyBlue
Summary: Seven stories/drabbles for Hijack Week on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: First Date (AU)

Words: 496

The first time they meet it's not really the first time. At least not for Hiccup that had taken stalking to a whole new level and had been secretly following Jack, the coolest and hottest kid in the neighborhood, every day after school.

Of course he would never admit to be this entranced by some popular boy that had never even looked his way. Actually if anyone asked his opinion on him was always the same: Jack was popular but boring, he was probably the type that bullied the weak and dorky looking kids like Hiccup, or maybe he was the silent time when no one was looking, preferring to seclude himself in his room at night and go all emo.

Who cares if Hiccup didn't actually think any of this was true? To his other nerd, dorky friends this made sense and it helped that they believe him and left him alone with his weird obsession with Jack Frost.

And well he had to make up something when Merida had found the box. _His box_. The box containing thousand photos of Jack that he secretly took when the other was doing boring things that kind of fascinated Hiccup. Like ice skating. Or babysitting his sister. These days even just seeing Jack sleeping underneath a cherry blossom tree deserved a picture. And if anyone asked he was just casually snapping a photo of the beautiful tree, because cheery trees were amazing and pretty and his father love them.

He planned to take that box to his grave. He had even wrote some sort of testament where he added that important line "you can keep everything in my room, but please don't take my box!". Even though it's been a week since that unfortunately incident, Astrid still looked at him strangely and sometimes asked him what was in the box. Thank god he managed to keep Merida quiet about that.

So yeah, it's not really the first time they meet, but it's their beginning. And Hiccup is unexpectedly mute when face to face with his crush that is not really a crush, because why would he have a crush on this hot guy that has such beautiful blue eyes. It's unthinkable.

Instead he thinks it must be how carefree Jack appears to be that makes him so interesting. Something about Jack Frost seems cold, like his icy blue eyes, and at the same time it's also so bright it burns like a star in the midnight sky.

So of course Hiccup only blinks at him a few times, mind completely blank, before he is turning around and looking around suspiciously, expecting to find Merida's red blood hair behind a tree or a bush or something. Because there's no Jack Frost would ever notice him enough to say hi to him and ask him if he liked ice skating and if he wanted to come along next time instead of just watching him creepily from far. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Movie Swap

Words: 330

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Hiccup stopped just inches away from touching the dragon's head. With a sigh he lowered his hand and turned around looking at Jack in frustration.

"Can't you keep quiet for one minute? You are seriously annoying me. I already told you. He is just a small dragon and it doesn't even have teeth. I just want to see how it feels like to touch him. Shut up now."

He turned back to the dragon that immediately sat up straight on the ground as if he had heard what Hiccup just said. They both stared at each other for a moment and suddenly the boy wasn't too sure about this, because it looked like the dragon was mocking him, daring him to go closer.

"It's been one minute…" Hiccup groaned at Jack's irritating voice shaking his head in annoyance. "And by the way… you do remember how much it eats right? All that fish? If you think it eats all that and has no teeth, you are delusional, Hiccup."

The red haired boy opened his mouth to call Jack stupid but instead had to hold his breath as he saw the corner's of the dragon mouth slowly go up until he could see a glint of a row of sharp razor teeth.

He shuddered taking a step back and looking at his hand for a moment thinking about what he had been about to do just now.

"And you do realize you have been calling the dragon _he_ for a while, right?"

Hiccup took a few more steps back from the dragon and leaned on the rock Jack was perched on. He glanced up into his friend's sky blue eyes curious.

"So what?" Jack just chuckled in reply.

"It means you are getting attached to the big lizard. Before we know it you will be trying to tame it so you can ride it."

Hiccup snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He is a dragon, Jack. Who would ever think about riding a dragon? You're so stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Seasons

Words: 576

His favorite time of the year was Christmas, not really because of the presents because it seemed like he was going to stay in the naughty list forever, but because it was the only time of the year he was able to actually meet everyone without having to worry about the world coming to an end. Or worry about some sort of monster terrorizing some part of the world he didn't care much about but would still eventually go fight for.

Jack was busy all through the year after all. Even if he wanted to visit the others, it was almost impossible. There was always a place that needed a good snowstorm. And if he wasn't busy, other things kept distracting him, like the hours he spent thinking up witty and funny things to say if he actually went ahead and visited him. What he would even do or say if he actually _dared to go meet him_, them, whatever.

"You came!" The winter spirit didn't have time to do more than turn around before he was being hugged half to his second death. And all that happened while he found himself tangled in long blonde hair and even though both of them were covered in snow Rapunzel didn't seem to care.

The hug lasted a little too long it seems because now he could hear Merida's funny sounding laughter coming from somewhere nearby.

"Of course he would come, silly. In the last one thousand years did he miss even one gathering? I don't think sooooo!" He straightens up and tried to gently break the tight hold the spring spirit had on him. But it was Rapunzel that grinned at him giving him a small kiss in the cheek before letting go. _Finally._

He rubbed his neck nervously chuckling when Merida came closer to hug him too.

"It's nice to see you again, Jack Frost." He murmured the same back to her quietly because his eyes were locked with Hiccup's who was watching them with a little smile on his face. And that bothered Jack. Hiccup still hadn't moved from his spot close to the door and Jack wanted a hug from him too. Thinking the autumn spirit was probably in one of his shy moods and didn't have the courage to approach him, Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and took a few steps closer to Hiccup.

He smiled a little as he watched Hiccup lower his head before he nervously looked up at him again. It was cute and embarrassing, because he knew Merida and Rapunzel were watching them intently at the moment.

"Hey." He whispered softly, his smile widening as the other spirit grinned at him meeting his eyes.

"Ohhhhh!" He heard Merida suddenly gasp and scream something to Rapunzel but he wasn't too curious about it.

"How have you been, Jack? We missed you." Jack grinned standing still and silent, while in his mind he was awing about how cute the other spirit was.

"Jack! Jack!" He felt Merida poke his arm but he just ignored her hitting her back while his gaze was taking in how cute blushing Hiccup was. "Jack! Look up! Jack!" He glared at her from the corner of his eyes but when he saw her point up and Rapunzel also looking up with a small grin in her face, his curiosity won out and he did as she said.

For the first time in a very long time he could feel himself blushing as his eyes saw the mistletoe placed by the door right over Hiccup, and now also his, head.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Jealousy

Words: 265

Jack has been watching them for a while. He watches the lingering touches that she pretends to hate but never pulls away from. He sees the way he tries so hard to impress her without noticing how he is the only thing she sees.

This has been doing on for so long Jack grew immune to it. At first he would freeze everything around them until they had to separate and go home their separate ways. But of course there had been a few times that had backfired, and instead she has asked him if he wanted to go inside so they could talk a little bit more. Those days he would feel like in the beginning, lost, forgotten, without having a true purpose in life. It hurt so much he would let them be, preferring to sulk by himself. The years numbed him from the pain and his jealousy gave way to resignation though.

However that night when he walks in on them after spending hours looking around for him he isn't sure about how to control that dark part of him that he always thought he had a complete reign of. But seeing him drop down to his knees and presenting her with the ring is more than he can handle. He thinks as he feels his heart crack like melting ice. He wants to destroy everything until all the hurt is gone.

Instead he turns and goes away. At least for a while. Because he loves Hiccup too much to ever go on without him even if the other can't see him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Story is rated M now because of this chapter..

Day 5: Dark!Hijack

Words: 384

He watched him fight desperately against the binds as amusement filled his whole being. No matter how much he fought or screamed no one would come for him. He was not escaping. Never. He chuckled darkly and approached his captive, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dark like the most horrifying nightmare.

"Why are you trying so hard when we both know you want to stay here, Jack?" He smirked and approached him, moving closer until their faces were mere inches away, their lips a small distance from touching.

"You were the one that wanted this. _Me._ You wanted me. So why are you trying to run away now?" His finger brushed the guardian's soft bottom lip and he leaned forward to kiss his lips but instead he pulled himself back, laughing when he felt Jack chains rattle as he tried to move forward to kiss him in that instant.

He could see the longing in those ice blue eyes. It was so clear and so intense he almost wanted to give into it. So he did.

In between passionate kisses and not so tender bites they came together to just fall apart into each other. He didn't take his time stripping the other, preferring to rip off the guardian's clothes and knowing from the way Jack trembled in arousal and not fear that he enjoyed it.

Each moan and whine the other let out every time he touched him was like a melody that only he could understand. Like a song written just for him because he knew he was the first to ever see Jack like this; this hungry and so eager and so deep in love.

Jack wakes up as he falls down from the tree he had been sitting on watching him secretly before apparently he fell asleep. He looks around startled and embarrassed because the dream he just had was as vivid as the cold snow surrounding him. He shivered still feeling the excitement and arousal running through in his body. He tries to fight off those feelings, knowing now wasn't the best time to have perverted daydreams like this. But as he closes his eyes the first thing that he sees is Hiccup's red smirking lips and those dark, yellow eyes ready to devour him body and soul.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is kind of like a sequel to what I wrote for the "Jealousy" prompt on day 4.

Day 6: Secret Admirer

Words: 732

He glanced around the room from his place by the window sill before he flew across the room until he was standing behind Hiccup. Even though he knew Hiccup couldn't see him he still felt nervous about being in the other boy's room. However he was curious what kept Hiccup standing by his desk for so long now.

He let out a cold breath and rubbing the back of his neck he tried to tell himself he was being silly. It wasn't even the first time he watched other people without them knowing. No one could see him so this was as common as making it snow. So there was no reason to feel like a pervert. He nodded to himself and took a few steps closer peeking over Hiccup shoulder.

The other boy was resting his chin in hand as he stared at something he had in his other hand. Jack saw the gleam of silver and he leaned closer to get a better look. It was _The Ring._ The sing he watched Hiccup give to Astrid.

He signed and moved away immediately regretting letting his curiosity get the best of him. He sat down on the ground by the desk and while crossing his arms over his knees he looked up to watch Hiccup lost in his own thoughts while still staring at the ring.

"It looks like ice and snow." He heard the other quietly murmur to the not so empty room and Jack raised an eyebrow as the boy kept talking to himself. He watched Hiccup shut his eyes tight and then close his hand around the ring tight before he dropped face down on his head with a loud groan.

Hiccup was a scaredy cat but he was stubborn and persistent too. Jack couldn't help but wonder what was frustrating the boy so much. And for a moment Jack wondered what it would be like to be loved by someone like that. He bit his lip when the thought hurt because he knew that was impossible like dreaming about the day that Hiccup would be able to see him.

He stood up suddenly. He felt tired. It was time to go.

He was sliding out through the open window when he remembered to mumbled a goodbye to Hiccup, that as usual was unheard, if he had stayed just a little longer he would had heard the soft "don't go" that answered him back.

The next day Jack peeked through the window when he arrived at Hiccup's house to find all the lights out. It was still early so maybe the other boy was still out on errands or maybe he was in the forest again trying to tame that giant lizard he took for a pet the last few days.

Jack huffed in annoyance. It wasn't enough that Astrid was getting on his Hiccup time now he had a lizard doing it too. Before he knew it everyone would notice how cute the little red haired boy was and then he would have to freeze an army of fangirls or fanboys just to get close enough to see him.

He leaned against the wall looking down to see if Hiccup was coming when something in the window sill caught his eye. He flew closer to it studying what looked like a piece of crumbled white paper stuck in the snow. He brushed the snow off and sat up taking the paper in his hand and trying to straight it out to read what was written in it. He almost panicked when his hurry he felt something wrapped around the paper suddenly fall down from it. He squeezed his hand around the thing firmly and after taking a deep breath he opened his hand.

He glanced at the ring now in the palm of his hand with a surprised and also confused expression in his face.

"This.. is…"

He eyed the little diamonds encrusted in the silver and as he watched them glittering in his pale hand still coated with snow he recalled what he heard Hiccup say just yesterday._ Ice.. snow.._

Jack suddenly remembered the piece of paper that was around the ring before and he could only grin as he read the messy handwriting inked in the paper.

"I will try to believe in you, if only you will believe in me too. Your secret admirer."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yeah.. Totally blame this on Kpop. Last chapter in this. Thank you to all those that followed and enjoyed my little stories! :)

Day 7: Rockstar AU

Words:889

"We are here today at Simply Berk to give you an exclusive with two members of the hottest rock band at the moment! Welcome Dragon Riders because they are in our studio ready to answer all your questions! Say hello to your fans guys~!" The two men sitting by the reporter side looked towards the camera and gave a bright smile.

"Hello we are Dragon Riders!" They said at the same time. The red haired man laughed with his friend and then turned towards the camera again. "Hello, I'm Hiccup, the leader and vocalist of DR."

The raven haired man sitting by his side was smiling softly listening to Hiccup but when he saw him finished he turned towards the camera too with a grin. "And I'm Toothless, DR's guitarist!" He grinned waving cutely.

The reporter giggled and leaned forward on her seat. "So! Tell us about this new album! How is it called "Tame your dragon"? I know right now it's ruling the charts and everyone is talking about your new song too! How does it feel to the band to finally get your #1 after two years since your debut as a rock band?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded at her. "Each of us took especial interest in participating in this album, we wanted to show something different but that would still be typically Dragon Riders!" Hiccup smile brightly and then chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck while swallowing. "So it was really a very happy and amazing experience to see this album that we worked so hard on suddenly reach the top. Thank you everyone for loving us and our new album so much!"

Toothless put his arm around Hiccup shoulders grinning and agreeing with his words. "We were really surprised! Especially Hiccup because he wrote one of the songs in the album!"

Hiccup blushed slightly and the reporter moved towards him with a sharp glance. "Oh! I heard about that! I know that one of the most loved songs in the album is "On snowy days" everyone is talking about how beautiful the song is!" She ventured smiling at them. "This is the first ballad DR presented to the public too! I bet you were nervous about your fans reaction, but it seems everyone was delighted! Me inclusive! I really love that song a lot. Can you tell us a bit about it, Hiccup?"

The red haired man looked at Toothless with widen eyes and then turned to the reporter again. "Well. It's true I was the one that composed it and wrote the lyrics." He started hesitating a bit on what to say. "This song is special because it's a gift for one of my closest friends. I wanted to thank him for always taking care of me and helping me through rough times. Hmm.." He chuckled awkwardly. "I wasn't sure if it was album material, but everyone in the band liked the song and our management too, so in the end it was decided to be included in the album."

"Ahh! I see." She smiled gently. "And that friend must have been happy to have such an amazing song dedicated to him, right?"

"Jack? Sure…" He covered his mouth as soon as the name was out but the reporter just giggled while Toothless was rolling his eyes at him. "I mean.. ugh.."

"So the song was for solo singer Jack Frost?" She winked at him and Hiccup couldn't help but get more nervous and look away trying to avoid her eyes, completely forgetting they were in a live show that was being broadcasted all over the country.

"Ahhh! Thank god that is over!" Hiccup said climbing into the car after the interview with Toothless following behind.

"I still can't believe you let out Jack's name." The raven haired man snickered patting Hiccup's shoulder when the other just pouted at him in distress.

"This is a nightmare! Jack is going to tease me for that FOREVER!"

"Pfft! I'm sure he figured out the song was for him as soon as he heard it. C'mon Hiccup? On SNOWY days? How could he not know?"

They heard a cellphone ringing suddenly while Hiccup kept quietly whining to himself. The song was "On snowy days" which meant it could only be one person.

"Oh god! Not now!" Hiccup blushed and threw his phone at his bandmate. "You pick it up and tell him I left my phone with you while I went to dive of a cliff somewhere."

Toothless laughed and gave him the phone back. "No way. I want to see your face when he asks why you said that. I bet it will be more embarrassing than your face during your little slip in the interview." Hiccup grunted and glared at him before pressing the green button to accept the call.

"Hi, Jack…" He murmured in a weak, shy voice.

"Hey Hiccup!" The singer sounded way too happy. Hiccup sighed preparing himself to be teased merciless. "So.. I was watching TV just now.." Jack started and the red haired man covered his bright red face with his hand.

"Oh." He coughed clearing his voice.

"Yup. And then I went to my official website." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the abrupt change of subject.

"Oh yeah? Cool…?" _Maybe Jack would let this one go?_

"Apparently all my fans and probably a few of yours decided to let me know Hijack is real."


End file.
